Frasques et Folies
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Il était évident pour tous ses professeurs qu'il allait être appelé à faire de grandes choses, des choses que personne dans le monde magique n'avait vu. Majeur depuis presque un an, un événement ou plutôt une rencontre, sous des dehors plus qu'ordinaires vint perturber ce jeune homme si prometteur . SLASH dans la deuxième partie. Grindeldore
1. Fascination

**Titre**: **Frasques et Folies **

**Rating** : **M (Slash dans la seconde partie)**

**Genre(s)** :General/Romance/Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer**:  
Si j'étais devenue propriétaire d'Harry Potter, ça se saurait. Vu que je ne suis pas une talentueuse auteure nommée J. , aucun des personnages et lieux cités ici ne m'appartiennent.

**Notes**:  
- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum homonyme  
- Ce texte est la première partie d'une mini-fiction.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un jeune homme calme et mesuré. Il était sorti de Poudlard avec tous les honneurs et récompenses qu'il était possible de décerner à un jeune homme si prometteur. Il était évident pour tous ses professeurs et pour le directeur de la prestigieuse école britannique qu'il allait être appelé à faire de grandes choses, des choses que personne dans le monde magique n'avait vu, des choses extraordinaires.

Majeur depuis presque un an, un événement ou plutôt une rencontre, sous des dehors plus qu'ordinaires vint perturber Albus. En effet, arriva vers la mi-juillet à Godric's Hollow, un autre jeune homme qui semblait être parfaitement le genre d'amis que le jeune sorcier cherchait à se faire. Il possédait des sombres savoirs et des connaissances qui pouvaient avoir leur utilité en d'autres temps.

Il avait été renvoyé de Durmstrang, la discipline de fer qui y régnait n'était pas un secret. Albus, qui n'avait jamais enfreint le règlement, si ce n'était pour être resté à la bibliothèque après sa fermeture ou avoir exploré la réserve et le château bien plus qu'il était de coutume pour la plupart des élèves, avait été profondément impressionné par les exploits de son cadet quand celui-ci lui en avait fait le récit.

Ce fut chez une érudite locale et vague connaissance, Bathilda Bagshot, qu'il le rencontra et que l'on me pardonne si j'ai oublié de le nommer mais ce jeune homme s'appelait Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert avait pour lui bien des atouts qui lui conféraient une apparence angélique et lui assurait une innocence que le sycophante le plus convaincant ne pouvait feindre.

Ses traits étaient doux, presque féminins, mais ses yeux myosotis étaient un peu dérangeants. A tenter de fixer ce regard, il semblait que l'on était fouillé à l'intérieur de soi-même, et l'on devait détourner les yeux tant on semblait être bruler par la lueur de glace qui en émanait.

Mais il y'avait une sorte de fascination qui poussait Albus à soutenir durant de longues minutes les inquisitions des orbes céruléennes. Ayant trouvé des amis à la hauteur de leurs démesures, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient enfin laisser libre court à leur génie qui attendait d'avoir trouvé son égal pour s'exprimer pleinement.

Leur sympathie mutuelle se manifesta promptement et l'amitié sans égale qui les unissait fut aussi forte que brève. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, l'été tout entier, perdus dans le frais ombrage de la bibliothèque de la tante de Gellert.

Tante qui espérait secrètement qu'Albus aiderait à remettre son neveu sur le droit chemin, mais il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse. De plus, le jeune diplômé de Poudlard avait besoin de compagnie après le décès de Kendra. Bathilda se faisait donc une joie d'avoir été à la source d'une amitié si profonde.

Non contents de passer jours et fin de soirées conjointement, les deux jeunes gens s'envoyaient missives sur missives, leurs esprits s'étant ouverts à quelque chose qui les dépassaient, ils n'auraient pu souffrir la présence d'individus qu'ils étaient rapidement venu à considérer comme inférieurs.

La cause qu'ils avaient choisis de défendre les surpassaient rapidement mais leurs intentions étaient louables, ils agissaient pour le plus grand Bien après tout. Mais Gellert, dans sa soif de grandiose, ne sut se satisfaire de l'amitié sans limites que lui offrait Albus, il avait envie de plus, sans amour, juste une communion des corps après celle de l'esprit.

Albus, lui, s'était déjà attaché. Alors il accepta, car lorsque l'on est arrivé à leur démesure, on accepte tout venant de l'autre même si l'on sait que l'on va souffrir. D'une certaine manière, il avait déjà resserré le nœud de la corde qui lui liait les mains. Il s'était enchainé avec la force d'un damné et les bons sentiments d'un ange.

Il découvrit l'intimité physique avec Gellert, c'était une de ces nuits d'été, ces nuits étouffantes où l'on ne peut rien faire si ce n'est dormir si l'on y'arrive. Il était resté longtemps à faire des calculs et recherches dans le petit bureau qui avait jadis été celui de son père, son ami faisait d'étranges expériences avec sa baguette et certaines semblaient inquiétantes pour Albus. Mais Gellert le rassurait d'un regard, lui disant qu'il ne ferrait jamais rien de dangereux, et il le croyait de son plein gré.


	2. Fantasme

**_Amies anonymes, mettez un pseudo dans votre review, que je sache à qui je réponds._**

**_Bonne lecture, même si ce texte me laisse insatisfaite. _**

* * *

Après s'être épuisés en réflexions diverses, les deux jeunes gens sortirent profiter de la tiédeur de la nuit. Il faisait encore chaud mais maintenant que le soleil ne dardait plus ses rayons brulants, la température était beaucoup plus agréable. On pouvait presque se sentir bien sous la lune pâle qui éclairait les champs et dont les reflets jouaient sur les feuilles des arbres agitées par un doux zéphyr enveloppant.

Depuis un petit mois étaient devenus presque intimes tant ils avaient appris à tout connaître l'un de l'autre. Le cadet avait insisté, dans leur quête il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient de secrets ou de connaissances dissimulées. Car pour le plus grand Bien, tout devait être mis en commun. Albus avait beaucoup apprécié cette idée et c'est comme cela que ce soir-là, ils en vinrent au partage de leur dernier secret : leur corps.

Un petit pré à l'herbe rase fut leur lit et le couvert que leur offrait une sylve vénérable et dense fut leur baldaquin. Gellert fit venir du néant une couverture veloutée qui ressemblait farouchement à celle que sa tante lui avait procurée pour compléter son trousseau à Durmstrang. Il s'allongea confortablement sur l'étoffe et invita silencieusement Albus à le rejoindre.

Durant ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, puis l'aîné s'empara brusquement des lèvres de son cadet. La touffeur estivale avait éveillé en lui des appétits face auxquels il n'opposait qu'une faible résistance mais Gellert l'avait prévenu, pas de secret, pas d'attachement, rien d'autre que le partage ultime et puis c'est tout.

Rompant le baiser aussi précipitamment qu'il l'avait initié, Albus détourna le regard et retira son gilet pour se donner une constance mais il se sentit gêné…qu'avait-il fait, après cela, c'était certains, son ami blond allait le détester. Pourtant, ça avait été si délicieux, comment cela pouvait-il être un plaisir coupable s'il s'en était tant réjouit.

Gellert accusait encore le coup de la surprise mais il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable. Il prit les devants et retira à son tour son gilet avant de s'affairer sur les boutons de la chemise de son ami et futur amant. Ayant pris conscience de cela, Albus l'aida à retirer sa propre chemise et il se laissa faire lorsque les doigts du jeune allemand erraient lascivement sur son torse maigre et faisaient naître un feu dévorant qui consumait sans mot dire le britannique.

Britannique qui n'était pas en reste, ses mains s'affairant à retirer à son ami le pantalon qui dissimulait jusqu'à lors l'envie impérieuse qu'il avait de prendre possession du corps d'Albus qui retire aussi son pantalon cachant la même convoitise. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant égaux dans leur nudité.

L'aîné ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face un tel maelström de sensations mais il décida de suivre son instinct et ce qu'il lui commandait. Parce qu'il se sentait sous l'influence de quelque chose qui allait au-delà des contingences humaines, comme lorsque l'on boit une larme de Felix Felicis.

Finalement il retira le sous-vêtement de coton de son amant et entreprit de le toucher, de le caresser avec douceur et fermeté mais visiblement Gellert ne voulait pas de douceur, et dans les gémissements qui lui échappaient, il implorait son partenaire d'accélérer et de se faire violence, son corps réclamait plus, voulait plus, avait besoin de plus.

Fort de causer des envies si impérieuses, Albus continua jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe à son tour, son ami le préparait à quelque chose de plus fort mais aussi de plus animal voir bestial. Cela ne l'effrayait pas mais il s'attendait à avoir mal.

Sans surprise, il eut effectivement mal mais il arriva un moment où par de savants effleurements, le plaisir finit par triompher de la douleur. Et là, le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un râle passionné, aussi passionné que la passion, mélange de souffrance et de bien-être. D'une certaine manière, il fallait bien l'admettre, il avait aimé souffrir tant la jouissance qui avait suivie lors que Gellert le caressait avait été grande.

Tandis qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, le vent s'engouffrait et sifflait dans les arbres qui ployaient dangereusement. L'air s'alourdissait, les nuages s'amoncelaient et les étoiles finissaient par disparaitre. La lune même finissait par être obscurcie par les épais cumulonimbus noir d'encre.

Et à peine les deux jeunes gens s'étaient-ils remis de leurs émotions et vêtus à nouveaux de manière convenable que les nuages se fendirent comme des fruits gorgés de soleil. Mais ce fut des trombes d'eau qui s'abattirent violemment sur la terre, car après des semaines de chaleur excessive, il fallait bien que l'orage finisse par éclater.

Gellert et Albus coururent se réfugier à l'abri sous le porche de chez Mrs Bagshot, là, ils rirent à gorge déployée et le jeune allemand prit l'initiative d'un baiser qu'Albus s'empressa d'approfondir en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et humide de son nouvel amant.


End file.
